A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 56 - Theon V
Theon V ist das sechsundfünfzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud wird wieder einmal von Albträumen geplagt, insbesondere, seit er zusammen mit Ramsay Schnee, der sich immer noch als Stinker ausgibt, zwei Müllersjungen und deren Mutter getötet haben, um deren Leichen als die von Bran und Rickon Stark auszugeben. In der Folge hatte er die drei Eisenmänner umbringen lassen, die die Tat bezeugen konnten, und diese drei Morde Farlen in die Schuhe geschoben, den er dann hinrichtet. Seine Schwester Asha Graufreud erscheint aus Tiefwald Motte, allerdings verweigert sie Theon die Unterstützung, die er von ihr verlangt; vielmehr fordert sie ihn auf, Winterfell zu zerstören und mit ihr nach Tiefwald Motte zu gehen. Theon ist zu stolz, um auf dieses Angebot einzugehen, und so reist Asha noch am selben Tag wieder ab. Stinker bietet ihm an, mit einem Beutel Silber 100 bis 200 Männer im Norden zusammenzusuchen, die Winterfell verteidigen könnten, und in seiner Verzweiflung lässt Theon ihn ziehen. Synopsis Theon und Stinker töten zwei Müllerjungen an Stelle von Bran und Rickon Theon Graufreud wird wieder einmal von weiteren Albträumen geplagt: er wird von riesigen Wölfen mit Kinderköpfen verfolgt, während er um Gnade flehend durch die Wälder rennt. Alle Bäume haben Gesichter, und sie lachen ihn aus. Ramsay Schnee, der sich immer noch als Stinker ausgibt, und sein Knappe Wex Peik wecken ihn und informieren ihn, dass seine Schwester Asha Graufreud auf Winterfell eingetroffen sei. Theon hatte auch schon in den Nächten zuvor schlecht geträumt. In der vorletzten Nacht hatte er davon geträumt, wie er und Stinker die beiden Jungen an der alten Mühle am Ahornwasser getötet und ihre geteerten Köpfe auf die Tore von Winterfell aufgehängt hatten. In der Nacht davor hatte er von der Müllersfrau geträumt, die allerdings oben und unten Zähne hatte, mit der sie ihn biss. Auch die Müllersfrau hatten sie umgebracht: Gelmarr hatte sie mit einer Axt niedergestreckt. Er nimmt ein Bad, kleidet sich zunächst vornehm, dann mit einfacher Kleidung wegen Asha und setzt sich am Ende die Krone des Prinzen auf. Er geht in die Große Halle zu Asha zusammen mit Stinker, Urzen und Kromm. Die Bewohner von Winterfell wollen seinen Tod seit dem Vorfall an der Mühle, und er geht nirgendwo mehr alleine hin. Theon hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die drei Eisenmänner, die bei ihnen waren, auf mysteriöse Weise starben, da er befürchtet hatte, dass sie ihren Mund nicht halten können: direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Mühle war Gelmarr eine Treppe hinunter gestützt und hatte sich das Genick gebrochen. Am nächsten Tag fanden sie Aggar mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle. Einige Tage darauf wurde auch Gynir tot aufgefunden, obwohl er überaus vorsichtig geworden war: man fand ihn tot in einem Brunnen treiben. Theon stellte Farlen in Verdacht, wollte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren und verurteilte ihn zum Tode. Farlen erinnerte Theon am Richtblock daran, dass Eddard Stark seine Urteile stets selbst vollstreckt hatte, und so fühlte Theon sich auch dazu verpflichtet. Der erste Hieb verfehlte das Ziel und traf ihn zwischen den Schultern, und es brauchte drei weitere, um das Werk zu vollbringen. Anschließend war Theon schlecht geworden, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft er mit Farlen nach einer Jagd Met geteilt hatte, aber er hatte einen Schuldigen gebraucht. Lorren hatte Theon dann dazu gedrängt, Winterfell aufzugeben, aber Theon will sich nicht von seinem Sitz vertreiben lassen. Er denkt, Asha wolle seinen Tod, damit sie sein Erbe übernehmen könne. Theon bespricht sich mit Asha Als er die Große Halle erreicht, sitzt Asha auf dem hohen Stuhl der Starks und isst einen Kapaun. Asha ist mit nur 20 Männern erschienen. Als Theon ihr vorwirft, neidisch auf seine Eroberung zu sein, macht sie sich über ihn lustig und fragt, wer denn mehr Widerstand geleistet hätte: der Krüppel oder der Säugling. Theon denkt daran, wie er die Körper der Jungen zurückgebracht hatte: die Alte Nan hatte im Schock nur ungläubig gestarrt, und Farlen hatte Theon angegriffen und musste von Urzen und Cadwyl bewusstlos geschlagen werden, damit er ablässt. Maester Luwin hatte darum gebeten, die Köpfe wieder an die Körper nähen zu dürfen und sie in der Gruft begraben zu dürfen, aber Theon gewährte ihm diese Bitte nicht, pfählte die Köpfe stattdessen auf der Mauer und verbrannte ihre Körper. Asha hat lediglich 20 Männer aus Tiefwald Motte mitgebracht, von denen sie nur zehn auf Winterfell lassen will. Dann fordert sie ihn auf, unter vier Augen mit ihm zu reden. Theon erklärt ihr, dass Dagmer bei Torrhenschanze geschlagen worden sei, Leobald Tallhart sich Ser Rodrik Cassel angeschlossen habe, Lord Wyman Manderly ein Dutzend Boote mit Kriegsmaterial die Weißklinge hinaufgeschickt habe und Haus Umber, d.h. Mors und Hother Umber ihre Männer am Letzten Fluss versammle. In ein paar Tagen würde Ser Rodrik mit einer großen Armee vor seinen Toren stehen. Asha soll Tiefwald Motte aufgeben und ihre Truppen nach Winterfell bringen. Asha erwidert, dass die Eroberung von Winterfell zwar klug vollbracht worden sei, dass Theon dann aber die Burg besser verbrannt und geschliffen und die beiden Prinzen als Geiseln nach Peik gebracht hätte. Asha nennt ihn erneut einen Idioten für das, was er getan hat, denn Winterfell liege viel zu weit weg vom Meer und sei somit unerreichbar für die Langschiffe der Eisenmänner. Vor allem aber kritisiert sie, dass er zwei hilflose Jungen umgebracht und den ganzen Norden so gegen ihn aufgebracht habe. Theon rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie sich widersetzt hätten, außerdem habe er so den Tod ihrer beider Brüder Maron Graufreud und Rodrik Graufreud gerächt. Asha macht sich auch darüber lustig und fragt, ob er die Geister, die für gewöhnlich nur ihren Vater heimsuchen, denn mit nach Winterfell gebracht hätte? Sie bietet ihm eine letzte Chance an, Winterfell zu zerstören und mit ihr nach Tiefwald Motte zurückzukehren. Theon lehnt ab. Zum Abschied verspottet sie seine Krone. Asha verliert keine Zeit und nimmt wie angekündigt die Hälfte ihrer 20 Männer wieder mit, als sie Winterfell verlässt. Als er sie von der Mauer aus beobachtet, wie sie im Wolfswald verschwindet, fragt er sich, warum er nicht auf sie gehört hat. Stinker erscheint geräuschlos neben ihm, und Theon bedrängt das Gefühl, dass es gefährlich ist, ihn leben zu lassen mit dem Wissen, das er hat. Er bietet Theon an, dass er mit einem Beutel Münzen losziehen und ein paar Hundert Männer zusammensuchen könne. Als Belohnung wünscht er sich Palla. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang reitet Stinker mit einem Beutel voll Silber davon. Theon hat einen weiteren Albtraum In der folgenden Nacht träumt Theon von dem Fest, dass Eddard Stark für König Robert Baratheon auf Winterfell abgehalten hatte.siehe: I-Eddard I. Er genißt zunächst das Fest, doch dann bemerkt er, dass er mit Toten speist: König Roberts Bauch ist aufgeschlitzt. und Eddard sitzt ohne Kopf neben ihm. Unten sitzen Tote an den Bänken, und ihnen fällt das Fleisch von den Knochen, als sie ihre Becher zu Trinksprüchen erheben. Er erkennt Jory Cassel, Tomard, Porther, Cayn und Hullen, außerdem Mikken und Septon Chayle, Benfred Tallhart und seine Wilden Hasen, auch das Müllerweib und Farlen, und sogar der Stiv, den Räuber des Freien Volkes, den er getötet hatte, als er Bran im Wolfswald gerettet hatte.siehe: I-Bran V. Auch Lyanna Stark ist anwesend, genauso wie ihr Bruder Brandon und ihr Vater Rickard Stark. Plötzlich öffnen sich die Tore der Großen Halle mit einem riesigen Krach und ein eisiger Sturmwind weht herein, dazu Robb Stark mit Grauwind an seiner Seite, und auch sie bluten aus vielen Wunden gleichzeitig. Da erst erwacht Theon mit einem Schrei. Wex erschrickt sich und läuft schreiend hinaus, und Theon lässt Luwin rufen. Der bringt ihm einen Schlaftrunk, doch Theon hat sich schon wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Er lässt Kyra zu sich kommen und vergewaltigt sie, bevor er sie wieder hinauswirft. Da er immer noch nicht schlafen kann, geht er auf die äußere Mauer. Er betrachtet die Burg und erkennt, dass das alles den Starks gehört, und dass er ein Graufreud ist und nicht hierhin gehört. Er hätte mit Asha gehen sollen. Er denkt an die beiden Müllersjungen, denen Stinker die Haut vom Gesicht gezogen und dann ihre Köpfe in Pech getaucht hatte. Womit sich Jojen Reets Prophezeiung bewahrheitet hat‚ siehe: IV-Bran I. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 28